vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daewi Han
Summary A fairly plain looking teenager who works several part-time jobs in an attempt to pain his friend Seung-Woo's hospital bills after the latter developed cancer. Unbeknownst to most, he and Seung-Woo formed an invincible delinquent duo known as "Mad Cow", single-handedly defeating every other delinquent group in the entire Gangnam district in a street brawl. He enters the God of High School Tournament to either get the money required for Seung-Woo's operation or use the tournament's resources to develop a cure. When Seung-Woo perishes before the end of the tournament, Dae-Wi takes his friend's last words to heart and devotes his time to help his newfound friends Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra's wishes come true. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Han Dae-Wi Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Charyeok User Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Expert Full Contact Karate Practitioner, Wind Manipulation | Water Manipulation, Healing with Hatae's Tears '''Attack Potency: Mountain Level+ (threw a punch that shifted so much air that his opponent felt as if he was punching a mountain when he attempted to block it), Possibly Small Island Level '''(the aftershock of the aforementioned feat contributed to the destruction of an artificial island along with Yu Mi-Ra and Mo-Ri Hui) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep pace with Jin Mo-Ri's base form who is able to keep pace with teleporters) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra but is physically stronger than her) Striking Strength: At least PJ Class (Should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra and is physically stronger than her.) Durability: At least City Level, '''probably '''Island Level (withstood attacks from the Priests) Stamina: High, is quite resilient, having sustained a prolonged battle with Jin Mo-Ri's base form and nearly won. He also went back to fighting at full strength minutes after being resuscitated when his heart was stopped. Range: Extended melee range with Full Contact Karate. Several dozen meters with wind blasts and water attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: About as analytical as Yu Mi-Ra and is willing to resort to pragmatic tactics to win. Is extremely calm and level-headed unlike his teammates, always trying to work out the best possible action. Weaknesses: After losing his right eye to The King he's lost his ability to use his Charyeok and his depth perception has also been impaired, leaving him with a blind spot on his right side and a decreased ability to dodge and land attacks. Notable Attacks and Techniques Full Contact Karate 1st Stance: Basaltic Fist: '''He throws a straight punch powerful enough to begin tearing away the sleeves of his clothing and blow half a dozen grown men across the room and even injure a Priest without a Charyeok. '''2nd Stance: Phoenix Horn: '''He stomps the ground in the direction of his enemy, unleashing a shockwave to destroy the target's stance and throw them off balance. '''3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance: '''Destroy's an opponent's defenses with a flurry of kicks and punches, even plowing through enemy attacks to get to a target. Can also be used against multiple targets at once. '''4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: '''The previous three attacks manipulate the surrounding air flow around Dae-Wi, along him to release it as a powerful concussive blast that nearly defeated Jin Mo-Ri in a single attack during their match. '''Basaltic Uppercut: A powerful uppercut that can send multiple opponents skyward. Blue Dragon: '''A faster but weaker version of the Blue Dragon's Storm due to its execution without the benefit of the previous three stances. '''The Ultimate: After executing the previous three stances Dae-Wi holds and compresses the surrounding air flow around his body instead of releasing it immediately. While this leaves him open to attack, when unleashed the resulting burst of air is comparable to hitting someone with the force of a mountain, completely dwarfing all of his previous attacks. Charyeok Hatae: '''A blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs and a top hat. As part of his contract with it Dae-Wi gains access to a variety of water-based techniques such as creating shields of water and bubbles for transportation. Its tears have also shown to have healing effects, closing wounds and restoring allies to consciousness. '''Hydrokinesis: Dae-Wi can augment his attacks and bolster his defenses with hard-water constructs, forming compressed water blades and tidal waves along with his kicks and punches along with walls of water when he blocks, greatly improving his combat ability. Twin Strike: '''An eruption of water is generated alongside the Phoenix Kick to further damage the opponent. '''Water Arrows: '''High speed arrow-shaped projectiles are formed out of water to strike the target during the White Tiger's Dance. '''Water Dragon's Storm: '''A variation of the Blue Dragon's Storm combined with Charyeok that creates a dragon out of water, further bolstering its already impressive power. '''Key: Base | With Charyeok Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic User